Posmayaios
Water Dragon|ailments = Blind Stun|weaknesses = Dragon Wind|creator = TheEpicOne89}}Posmayaios (Pos-mah-ee-ous) is a massive, serpentine, aquatic elder dragon that leaves a field of misfortune and depression wherever it was last sighted Physiology Posmayaios loosely resembles Dalamadur, but with some very major changes. Its legs have evolved into paddle-like flippers, and instead of rock hard spines, it possesses flowing membranes along the length of its body which contain incredible amounts of dragon energy, with a large central membrane in the center of its back. Its tail is shaped like a trident, with each prong being razor sharp, complete with webbing in between each prong. Atop its head sits thirteen spikes, twelve of which face back towards its neck, while the final one is placed on the tip of its snout, similar to Lao-Shan-Lung. Its head is shaped like that of a copperhead snake, with an underbite and overbite reminiscent of a viperfish. In terms of coloring, its scales are a deep violet, bordering on black. Its membranes are tinted a pale green-to-white gradient, with the green becoming deeper the further along the membrane it is. Its eyes are scarlet red, and its head spikes are tipped in red, along with the purple scales, same goes for the tail. The tail also has the same green to white gradient in the webbing between the prongs. Behavior Next to nothing is known about Posmayaios, and thus even less is known about its behavior. What is known is that it resides in the deepest parts of the ocean, even deeper than Nakarkos and Ceadeus. For some reason, once every decade, it surfaces in the Lake of Misery and Despair for unknown reasons. Some theorize it's a process similar to Gore/Shagaru Magala, and that they are born here. However, only one Posmayaios has ever been seen at a time, and the one that surfaces at the lake seems to be the same one every decade. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Posmayaios occupies the same position in the food chain in the water that creatures such as Dalamadur and the Mohrans have on land. They have no natural predators, and prey on anything it wants. Its only real competition are the oldest Ceadeus, Zorah Magdaros, and Dire Miralis. Strangely, a group of hunters observed one doing something none would have thought possible. Whilst tracking a Shantien over the open seas, a Posmayaios burst from the depths, closing its massive jaws around the mystical elder dragon. Nobody knows why this occurred, though an ancient legend may shed some light on this mystery. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Aggressive to anything it deems a threat, which means anything Nakarkos sized and up. When not fending off other monsters, it feeds on anything from Sharqs to Abyssal Lagiacrus Tracks Posmayaios leaves no tracks. Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors Very rarely, Posmayaios will dive into the lake. If the hunter dives after it, they will see it engulf a shoal of fish, regaining health. This can be interrupted by throwing a Dung Bomb into its mouth, but the hunter is one shot by this attack if they swim into the feeding process. Cutscenes Hunt Cutscene; The Serpent Below the Abyss: As the hunter pushes through a bush, the camera pans towards a view of the Lake of Misery and Despair. The pitch black water seems to be swirling into a whirlpool, when a storm of bubbles suddenly explode on the surface. Not one second later, Posmayaios bursts from the water, almost stretching out to its full length. At the apex of the breach, the serpent immediately dives headfirst into the lake, sending a massive wall of water in every direction. As the air clears, Posmayaios's tail still lingers above the surface. The hunter, taken aback, stares at the trident-like appendage, before all three prongs start glowing a blood red. A ball of draconic energy, similar to Nakarkos's, but much darker and more unstable, begins to form at the tip of the middle spike. As the beam finishes forming, it fires, with the hunter only barley ducking underneath it, and the hunt begins. Death Cutscene: '''Posmayaios shrieks one last time toward the heavens, not in pain, but in anger. As it collapses, it makes a final cling to life, sinking its razor sharp jaws into the dirt, but to no avail. Everything below its neck sinks below the surface, whilst its head lays on the shore. The camera cuts to a single eye, and as the burning pupil slowly shuts, the Bringer of Misery is no more. Abilities Posmayaios stores potentially limitless dragon energy in its hundreds of membranes, and it uses this to its advantage. It‘s able to redirect the energy to any part of its body, whether that be it’s head, tail, or flippers. Whichever part of its body the energy is most concentrated in, the membranes will flush a deeper and more vibrant green. In the case of its head, its horns will glow bright red. However, it’s most cataclysmic ability lies in an unknown organ. Using this organ, Posmayaios can create a field of dread, filling any who enter this field with a sense of overwhelming doom. As a side affect, crops become infertile, water becomes undrinkable, and food spoils faster. Whenever Posmayaios is estimated to surface, the Lake of Misery and Despair is immediately vacated, as well as several bordering cities. And this is exactly why Posmayaios is a massive threat. The land surrounding the lake is incredibly great for agricultural uses, but only nine years of the decade. The first time Posmayaios was discovered, the surrounding cities were all but destroyed, with all hope to live, not to mention food and water, virtually erased from the settlements. In addition, it can thrive in both fresh and saltwater environments due to specialized gills. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Twelve folded head spikes spring up, membranes become a brighter green, eyes glow crimson, huffs draconic smoke. * Tired State: Posmayaios can not become exhausted. Mounts Posmayaios can not be mounted. Ecology * In-Game Information * Habitat Range Posmayaios lives in the deep ocean, and surfaces for completely unknown reasons, though regularly surfacing in the Lake of Misery and Despair every decade. * Ecological Niche Posmayaios is rumored to share a distant relative with Dalamadur and Shantien, although this is not confirmed. * Biological Adaptations Next to nothing is known about Posmayaios's biology, with only trace scales and shreds of its membranes being the only source of permanent research. What is known is that these membranes might be a source of light in the crushing depths of the abyssal sea. * Behavior Posmayaios is generally a passive creature due to its immense bulk. The only time it will attack is if it feels a disturbance in its territory, or when another massive creature threatens it. This means that smaller monsters, like Royal Ludroth, Gobul, and Sharqs are usually safe from Posmayaios' wrath, unless it feels like a quick snack. Attacks/Fight The fight takes place both underneath and above the surface of the lake, but the only parts of Posmayaios that are actually attackable on land are its membranes and its tail. It curls around the circumference of the lake, occasionally diving to perform different attacks and eat. Each attack does more damage depending on if the area the attack is coming from is charged or not. Additionally, most attacks can target hunters in or out of the water, and multiple attacks can occur at once. An example would be Posmayaios performing the tail spear attack at a hunter in the water, and a trident beam starting to form as a Dracolaser is beginning. * '''Lunging Bite: Posmayaios will extend its neck forward, attempting to snap at the hunter. Deals medium damage. * Tail Whip: '''Posmayaios will whip its tail from side to side. If the tail is charged with dragon energy, this causes Dragonblight. Deals medium damage * '''Tail Spear: Posmayaios thrusts its tail at the hunters, causing Dragonblight if its charged. * Tail Slam: '''Posmayaios slams its tail down on the hunters, then drags it to the left, dealing high damage and causing Dragonblight if charged. * '''Trident Beam: Similar to the cutscene, Posmayaios will position its tail in the middle of the lake, then begin charging up power on all three prongs for about 1.5 seconds. The two edge prongs' energy connect to the center's, and the beam fires. It sweeps around half of the map before it dissipates. Causes Dragonblight and deals high damage. * Flipper Slap: '''Only occurs underwater, Posmayaios will batter the hunters with whatever flipper they are nearest too. Can happen alongside surface attacks, and thus only does low damage. Causes Dragonblight if the back is charged. * '''Blinding Stare: '''Posmayaios will snap its head towards a hunter while hissing. After tracking them for about 2.5 seconds, the serpent's eyes flash, and Blind is applied to the hunter. Can be blocked or evaded through, and does no damage. * '''Diving Crunch: Posmayaios will roar and dive into the lake, where it will curl into a ball on the lake-bed, looking up. After about two seconds, it will shoot up to the surface and breach incredibly fast, dealing massive damage to whatever is caught in its path. Causes Dragonblight if the head is charged. * Vortex Slam: Posmayaios will dive to around half the depth of the lake, then quickly start swimming around the circumference. A whirlpool is formed, causing all hunters in the water to be rapidly pulled towards its center. When the whirlpool is at full speed, Posmayaios will burst from the surface and come crashing down on any hunters in the center. While this move one-shots very easily, it's completely ineffective to hunters on land. * Vortex Destruction: '''Posmayaios will begin its Vortex Slam animation. When the whirlpool reaches full speed however, it will quickly dart its tail into the center of it, stunning any hunters in the center. It will then form a massive ball of draconic energy in its maw, then fire it as a colossal beam into the hunters. The charge up period takes about 3.5 seconds, but does massive damage, insta-killing all hunters who have either under 650 defense, or under 60 dragon resistance. If hunters do survive, Dragonblight is applied. Once again, this is completely ineffective to hunters on the shore of the lake. * '''Dracolaser: Posmayaios will turn its attention to one hunter, then open its mouth. A ball of dragon energy begins to form, and grows over the course of three seconds. At its biggest, it almost fills its mouth. When it reaches max size, Posmayaios will fire it in the form of a laser at the targeted hunter. The beam locks in place and persists for about four seconds, and deals high damage and Dragonblight. * Depression's Blight: '''Posmayaios will turn its gaze skywards, leaving itself a sitting duck for about three seconds. Suddenly, it will let out a piercing cry, stopping every hunter dead in their tracks regardless of Earplugs. Posmayaios's eyes will flash a brilliant crimson, and every hunter will be Blinded and afflicted with Dragonblight. Posmayaios can be flinched out of this during its windup period. * '''Breaching Laser: Posmayaios will dive beneath the surface, but will quickly breach to its full length, staying in this position for only a moment before it starts to topple. As it's falling, it fires a dragon beam at the shore of the lake. The beam does high damage and causes Dragonblight, and the fall causes high damage. * Misery's Obliteration: '''Posmayaios will begin to gather a tremendous amount of dragon energy, with its horns, tail prongs, and even its teeth turning blood red. After about four seconds, it will release this energy from its mouth and tail, sweeping them both clockwise around the entire arena. Similarly to Yama-Tsukami's breath attack, it can be ducked under, but the timing to do so is very precise. The only true safe space is in the water. The beams can be outrun, but the hunter is more likely to run out of stamina before the attack ends, so Dash Juice is highly recommended. Deals absurd damage, often killing at any health without Guts or Moxie, and causes Dragonblight * '''Constrictor of Joy and Happiness: '''Posmayaios's most powerful attack, it only uses this when under 10% health. Every single membrane will turn a deep forest green, overflowing with dragon energy. It will dive and resurface multiple times, dealing medium damage to anything in its way. When it breaches for about the seventh time, it will shriek towards the hunters, and release all of its energy in one powerful blast. If the hunters are hit by the blast, they will be flung towards the center of the lake, stunned. Posmayaios will slink toward them, and once it's almost touching them, recoil back and dive deep. The camera pans to a top-down view of the hunters struggling in the water, as Posmayaios's coils can be see beneath. Suddenly, it bursts from the lake, enclosing the hunters in its teeth, killing them instantly. The best way to avoid this attack is to Farcaster, however the very edge of the arena is a safe zone from the initial energy blast. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness Breakable parts * All twelve folded head spikes can be broken, two at a time, only when not enraged * Nose spike can be broken * Central membrane can be broken * Each prong of the tail can be severed, and carved once each * Each flipper can be scarred Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. * Head = Cutting ★★ Blunt ★★★ Ranged ★★★ * Tail = Cutting ★★★ Blunt ★★★ Ranged ★★ * Back = Cutting ★★★ Blunt ★ Ranged ★ * Flippers = Cutting ★★ Blunt ★ Ranged ★★ Element Effectiveness * Fire = ★★ * Water = ★★ * Thunder = ★ * Ice = ✖ * Dragon = ★★★ * Earth = ✖ * Wind = ★★★ Status Effectiveness * Poison = ★★ * Sleep = ✖ * Paralysis = ✖ * Blast = ★★★ * Stun = ✖ * Blind = ✖ Shiny Item Drops Material Items Posmayaios drops no materials outside of finishing the quest or carving the tail prongs. Slinger Ammo * Bomb Pod x2 * Piercing Pod x3 Equipment Carves G-rank: () = with break Interactions With Other Monsters Turf War Posmayaios does not partake in turf wars. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) As an elder dragon Posmayaios can not be afflicted with the Frenzy or Hyper, but it can enter the Arch Tempered State. In this state, its scales turn pitch black, while gaining the traditional metallic sheen Lore Legend of the Great Serpent (Roughly translated from notes all but lost, no confirmation on the accuracy of them.) Millennium ago, long before the Ancient Civilization, a massive Elder Dragon, easily surpassing the likes of Laviente and Posmayaios in length, lived in the seas. In particular, this Dragon resided next to a large island. Rarely moving, its length allowing it to devour lesser monsters in not only the sea and land, but from the very sky as well. When the Ancient Civilization rose and its island was discovered, the colonizers first tried to kill the Great Serpent. When these attempts failed, for obvious reasons, they came to an agreement with the Elder Dragon: If the Serpent protected them from outside threats, they would continue to feed its appetite using whatever means necessary. And, unlike the agreement with Inagami, this contract was honored. That is, until the Great Dragon War broke out. The island settlers were unaware of the crimes their mainland brothers had committed, so they were among the few innocent in the War. But the Elder Dragons did not care. Fatalis himself, the very one that obliterated Castle Schrade, flew to the Great Serpent to convince it to fight. At this point, the Serpent had become physically attached to the island due to generations of rooted position, and its departure would collapse the island itself. So the Serpent refused Fatalis' offer, saying that the contract it held with these humans would hold for as long as the island stood or the Serpent lived. As punishment for being a traitor to monster-kind, Fatalis not only sunk the island, therefore killing everything on it, but it also split the Serpent into three separate beings. The largest portion of the Serpent's body was reformed into Posmayaios, confined to only roam the water. The second biggest was formed into Dalamadur, doomed to destroy everything it touched. And the smallest, the very tip of the Great Serpent's tail, was sent into the sky and filled with power that could perhaps rival Fatlis' own. This final beast was known as Shantien. But legend says that a fraction of the Great Serpent's mind lives on in Posmayaios, the Elder Dragon the bears the most resemblance to the Serpent, and this fraction knows of the catastrophe that could unfold, should a Shantien be allowed to grow to powerful. As a result, Posmayaios stalks the Earth, and kills any Shantien that it comes across, in order to honor an agreement long forgotten. Notes * The name derives from Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea, and Mazu, the Chinese goddess of the sea. The ''z ''was substituted for a ''y''' to make it sound less like Gogmazios, and the 'ios' ''was added to make it sound more Monster Hunter-like. * Posmayaios can be carved 9 times, not including its tail prongs. Its head can be carved three times, whilst its lower body can be carved six. Because its carving zones are far apart, and spaced between land and water, the end quest time is 90 seconds rather than 60. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:Water Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:Stun Monster